Magical Revenge
Brutus is summoned to another universe using the summoning ritual. It is a 5 year old kid who has summoned him. Around Brutus is rubble. It seems that where Brutus is standing was once a building, but no longer. A small child is in front of him. "Amazing it worked!" The child is happy, he is clapping his hands and looking at Brutus. "Can you tell me exactly what worked?" Brutus was confused as he was speaking with a small child in front of him. "No need to worry yourself about it now, I thought you might be in elemental form, but to be a human... quite amazing." "Well of course I am human... Can I get some clothes?" "Of course." The small child waved his hand and a shirt and pants appeared on the floor in front of Brutus. "What was that?" Brutus asked. Some clothes suddenly came from the air." "You don't know about summoning magic?" "Magic?" "Oh my... Wouldn't be the first time I got the conditions wrong." "I think I understand, I'll just put these on for now." "Yes that's good. I will wait outside for you to finish. Call me inside when you are done." The small child left the room and Brutus put on the clothes that were on the floor. Most of the room looked like the ceiling had collapsed. "Professor, what happened?" Brutus could hear someone outside yelling. "It is nothing, just a summoning a little awry." Brutus heard the small child say that part. Could be be the professor? Unlikely. "Alright, I am done." The small child came back into the room. "Do you understand how I brought you here?" "You said summoning right?" "Yes, actually I brought you here as a combination of teleportation, familiar conjuration, and material summoning." "Sounds like a mouthful." "Yes, the pattern had to be on almost the whole room, so it is lucky you make it here." "So can I help you with something?" "To the point eh? Yes you can help me with something. There is someone I need you to kill." "Who is it?" "Wow this is going better than I thought. Let me give you a brief explanation. Sit down please." The small child motioned Brutus to a couch covered in rubble. Brutus pushed the rubble out of the way and sat down. "In this world, a child can make a contract with a witch to receive magical abilities and access to their own internal mana pool. I myself was given extremely powerful summoning abilities and a large mana pool. These two things make it so that I can cast high strength summoning spells for a long duration." "Contract... What do you have to give up?" "That is just the point I needed you for. In return for fabulous powers, the witch takes half the lifespan of the contractor. I made the contract when I was 5 years old, and it has been 30 years from the time I made it." "So you are actually 35 years old, inside the body of a 5 year old, but because of the contract you might as well be 65?" "You are understanding this excellently. It should be a no brainier for who I need you to kill." "Well, not so much that part." "The witch! I need you to kill the witch that did this to me!" "You want me to kill the person who blessed you with magical abilities?" "Blessed? I have been living the past 10 years of my life in constant fear. I had a friend who made his contract at just a few years older than me, but he died suddenly while we were walking to a class one day. Do you know why? He was supposed to be trampled by a horse 37 years in the future!" "That witch stole 37 years of his life?" "Yes! And that's not the end of it, witches are able to live forever because they can make multiple contracts with humans, and because they target children before they turn 10, the child almost never refuses." "How do I kill the witch?" "I don't know." "Then why did you think I could kill it?" "Simple. Contractors can apply terms to the contract in addition to magical powers. I was given very powerful abilities because of how many years the witch took, but my special ability is much greater than those. I can see if something I do will work." "You know the future?" "Well, it is more like percent chances of something happening, but you, you have a 80% chance of killing the witch, or at least I had an 80% chance of summoning something that could kill the witch, and you were summoned, so 80%." "So where do I find this witch?" "I don't know how to kill the witch, and I don't know how to find it either. The witch only ever showed it'self to me when we made the contract, and I have not seen it sense." "If I can't find it, then I can't kill it." Brutus looked serious saying this. What was this guy thinking, he doesn't know how to kill it and doesn't know were it is. "That is why it is urgent that you adapt to our magic. You seem to not know what it is, but I can tell you have a high affinity to magic." "Sounds like a bunch of hoopla to me." "You will get used to it quickly. Using my position as a professor at the university, I can allow you entry." "Will I need to disguise myself in any way?" "Oh no, you should focus on observing anyone you meet. Contractors from the same witch are not very frequent, but some of them will kill other contractors due to a certain part of the contract." "Which is?" "If you can kill a contractor from the same witch, the remaining lifespan, which is the lifespan that has already been cut in half, will be divided between the witch and the contractor." "So why don't you just kill contractors?" "Um, the law! Besides, summoning magic is not suited for combat purposes, and even though I can summon combat familiars, I have to make the summoning circle before I can summon them, and using a familiar is difficult over long periods of time." "So once I join the university, what do I do, just tell people who my witch is?" "The university had adequate guards for protecting the professors, so I am safe while on the property of the university. The guards should also protect students, but not as high of a priority. Just try to make friends with people, mostly people with contracts." "How can I tell someone with a contract from someone without one?" "Easy, someone with a contract will be under the age of 10, and someone without one will be much older. The earliest accepted enrollment at the university is for people at or above 18 years of age." "So they will be twice their height?" "Yes. You should leave now and enter the admission office. They will test your ability and put you into appropriate classes. Obviously you should request ones with a summoning focus because anyone looking to kill me would be taking those classes." Brutus left the destroyed building and went to the admission office. He spoke to a receptionist and then waited for a while. There were 3 people in front of him in line and as he waited 2 more came. Slowly the people were taken to the back and finally it was Brutus's turn. "So you are a newly enrolled student?" "Yes that is correct." "And you understand that this is the middle of a term?" "I also understand that." "Well, now we will test your ability to store mana. Place your hands on this orb and it will show your mana manipulation type and pool structure." Brutus places his hands on the orb and it glows a pulsing black. "Oh my, this is quite strange. A dual type variable structure." "What does that mean?" "You don't know? I thought with you being a little further in the years than the other students that you might know your type and structure already, but I would not have believed if anyone told me you were dual type and variable structure." "But what does it mean?" "Dual type means that you can inject mana into the air and into objects including yourself. Variable type means your mana pool is able to adapt to situations. Though it might start small, it can become very large during periods of use and then return to being small." "So it's infinite?" "Not quite, it will become at most 50 times the small size. Variable types are rarer than others, but because they need time to build up they are not all powerful, so remember this when challenging people to duels." "Right." "So now that that is over, we you should pick out some classes. Everything will be half over now, but If you choose the beginner classes, it should be mostly theory and manipulating existing magics." "Is there a magic taught to younger people?" "When someone is young, they are normally taught by their parents or they experiment with their friends. It is alright if you did not do this though." "Alright, I will stick to the basics." "Well then, here is a list of the basic courses." The adviser hands Brutus a book of magic classes. Almost everything in the basic category is theory and easy manipulation. Brutus selects a few and then leaves.